callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 25
The Type 25 is a bullpup assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The Type 25 is the second weapon in the Assault Rifle category, unlocked at level 4. The Type 25 has relatively low damage per shot, killing in four shots up close, three if one is a headshot. At long range, it takes five shots to kill and four shots if at least two are headshots. It performs similarly to the Famas from Call of Duty: Black Ops, with similar attributes such as a high fire rate and low recoil, but with lower damage. It compensates for its lower damage with a high fire rate and low recoil. It is surprisingly effective at all ranges, but shines in close to mid-range engagements. Despite its low recoil, it may be preferable to fire in controlled bursts at particularly long ranges. The iron sights are clear and open, leaving optical attachments largely up to the user's preference. It has a longer than average reload time, which can be mitigated by the Fast Mag attachment. It also has a better-than-average hip-fire spread which can be tightened further using the Laser Sight attachment. It does, however, consume ammo at an appalling rate, making Scavenger a useful choice. The January 26th patch reduced the idle sway of all assault rifles. The hip-fire spread of the Type 25 was also tweaked slightly, allowing for better performance when firing from the hip. The minimum damage was also tweaked, allowing for fewer shots to kill over long ranges so long as two are headshots. The March 12th patch increased movement speed slightly while wielding the Type 25 and also increased its medium range damage, making it a stronger competitor against other assault rifles. The Type 25's movement speed is now 96.5%, as opposed to the normal assault rifle speed of 95%. Zombies The Type 25 appears in Zombies mode and can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The Type 25 suffers from low ammo capacity, low damage and very high and unpredictable recoil. It can help in the accumulation of points, but overall, is not a recommended weapon. It is most effective at killing zombies with headshots, especially when Pack-a-Punched. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Strain 25. It starts out with a 30-round magazine with 270 rounds in reserve, higher damage, and two attachments, a Reflex Sight and a Fast Mag. It is one of the few weapons able to be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points, cycling through different attachments, but retains the Fast Mag attachment. These attachments include a Grenade Launcher, EOTech, Target Finder and a MMS. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery Type 25 BOII.png|The Type 25 in first person. Type 25 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Type 25 Reload BOII.png|Reloading the Type 25. Type 25 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the Type 25. Type 25 Sprinting BOII.png|Sprinting with the Type 25. Strike Force Soldier with Type 25 BOII.jpg|A soldier firing his Type 25 in an early screenshot. Wielding Type 25 BOII.png|A Type 25 in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer. To the SAM BOII.png|Section's Type 25 in "Cordis Die". Videos Trivia *The Type 25 appears to have some variant of digital camouflage on it by default. *In the E3 demo, it reused the M14's reload sound. *The Type 25 replaced the Type 95 at some point after the E3 demonstration of the game, as indicated by the Type 25 reusing the Type 95's E3 pick-up icon. This is supported by the fact that the Type 25 is still referred to as the Type 95 in most game files. *Similar to the QBB LSW, adding a Laser Sight blocks off the lower half of the Iron Sights. ru:Type 25 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles